FlameClan/Roleplay
This page provides roleplay for all members of FlameClan. Archives: 1,' 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12' ---- Stormkit purred playfully, batting at Emberkit's ears. "Grrr, get off me!"Silverstar 15:31, February 21, 2015 (UTC) Stormwillow stood up, her kits yowling in annoyance. "Watch them for me, Silverstorm," she meowed. "I'm goign to get a drink." (Let's get started with the killing, shall we?) Stormver 15:35, February 21, 2015 (UTC) Stella took the chance to sneak into the nursery and spot Bluekit. All the other kits were outside or asleep. Now's my chance...! She crept up on the sleeping young one, claws unsheathed. With a quick motion, she snapped Bluekit's neck.---- Mapleshine calmly walked outside, her blue gaze dull with boredom. Suddenly, a familiar sound caught her attention. N-No...! She quickly fled back to camp, her old twoleg yowling and chasing after her. She was a snowshoe, a rare breed, and her twolegs wanted her back for show.Silverstar 15:38, February 21, 2015 (UTC) Bluekit squealed before bleeding to death, her eyes closing shallowly. Birchtail padded outside, stretching in the faint sunlight. "I'll be right back my love," Birchtail called after Cardinalblaze, his tail waving. He sniffed the air, hissing slightly as he scented fresh blood. Flamestar 22 15:41, February 21, 2015 (UTC) Mapleshine wailed in fear, fleeing to camp at top speed, but her old twoleg followed. "H-Help, they've come to take me back!!"Silverstar 15:51, February 21, 2015 (UTC) Flamestar gazed at the Twolegs prancing after her, her eyes wide in fear. "Hold on!" She chirped, unsheathing her claws. She growled as the twolegs came closer, Mapleshine behind her. She snarled, her lips curled. Bluekit lied on the ground dead, her eyes lifeless. Flamestar 22 15:59, February 21, 2015 (UTC) Mapleshine's heart pounded in her chest as she gazed up at her former Owner with wide eyes. "F-Flamestar, it's no use, we all just need to evacuate somewhere safe for now. Cats can't drive off a twoleg." Especially her twoleg, especially when she had her mind set on something...Silverstar 20:04, February 21, 2015 (UTC) "Well, I won't just let them take you!" Flamestar meowed, thrashing her fluffy tail.'' How dare twolegs enter their territory! Flamestar 22 21:18, February 21, 2015 (UTC)'' Copperdusk tasted the air, and stiffened as she smelt blood, and Twoleg. As she padded through the Clan's territory, she saw Flamestar and Mapleshine, and a Twoleg looming over them. --Bramblefire3118 22:25, February 21, 2015 (UTC) Hiddenshade raced to Flamestar, his black-and-silver fur spiking. "Ma'am, I don't think we can chase off a twoleg, no-one can. We've gotta evacuate." The young warrior growled, Mapleshine hiding behind him. "He's right," she whimpered, flattening her ears.Silverstar 22:27, February 21, 2015 (UTC) "We can't just let a twoleg enter and attack our territory," Flamestar put in. "We must find shelter. Gather the Clan, we need to move to a new location." Flamestar 22 22:30, February 21, 2015 (UTC) Hiddenshade nodded curtly, turning and boudning off towards camp. "Evacuation, twoleg in our territory!" His voice rang out loudly and clearly, his green eyes shining to show that this matter was serious.Silverstar 22:37, February 21, 2015 (UTC) Birchtail, quickly returning to camp, raced to Hiddenshade. "Where's Flamestar? I must speak with her!" Flamestar 22 22:39, February 21, 2015 (UTC) "Out of camp near the border, with Mapleshine. Be careful, the twoleg's there." Hiddenshade reported, racing to the nursery, where Stormkit leaped onto him and clung to his pelt. "Grrrr, twoleg intruder!" Stormkit growled, a playful look on his face. "Not now Stormstar, this is serious matter." Hiddenshade twitched his whiskers in amusement, picking Scarletkit up my her scruff. No, he didn't have kits of his own, but he was close to his friends' litter.Silverstar 22:45, February 21, 2015 (UTC) "Are the twolegs gonna hurt us?" Squealed Emberkit, clenched in Hiddenshade's jaws. Shadowkit came outside of the Nursery, staring at the twolegs. He hissed, his amber eyes glowing. "I need to speak to her, it's about Shatteredpelt and-" Getting cut off, the twolegs hurried forward, trying to scoop up Mapleshine. "Hurry, run!" Flamestar yowled, forcefully pushing past the cats, Birchtail and the rest of them folllowing. Flamestar 22 22:49, February 21, 2015 (UTC) Hiddenshade flung Scarletkit onto his back with Stormkit, carrying Emberkit by her scruff, fleeing at top speed.---- Mapleshine yowled in fear, attempting to flee.Silverstar 22:52, February 21, 2015 (UTC) Flamestar scowled, her fluffy tail dragging across the ground. Birchtail followed behind the others, leaving the camp and everything else behind. "Over there is the Tribe of Erupting Volcanoes, perhaps they will let us stay there," Flamestar meowed, continuing to drag forward. Flamestar 22 22:54, February 21, 2015 (UTC) Hiddenshade nodded, kits of random litters crawling all over him. "Maybe, they're reallyth fffriendly. Do you wanth me to headth there?" He mumbled through Emberkit's fur, holding back a sneeze.Silverstar 22:56, February 21, 2015 (UTC) "They are," Birchtail meowed, his mate close beside him. "I'm sure they'll let us in, after all, they're are closest ally." Flamestar 22 22:57, February 21, 2015 (UTC) Cardinalblaze pressed close to her mate before gazing back at camp. "May StarClan watch over us..." She murmured, helping Hiddenshade with her and Birchtail's kits. The black-and-silver tom sighed in relief as his sneeze didn't come.Silverstar 22:59, February 21, 2015 (UTC) Birchtail gazed across the small, yet large mountains. He spotted red fur and very few cats. "Lava?" He chirped, trying to stay calm. Flamestar 22 23:01, February 21, 2015 (UTC) (Continue in their rp?) (Yeah.) Russetpaw sat in her den, lapping consently at her ginger fur. Her tail tip flicked casually as her tongue drew over her ruffled fur. Acornheart was carrying moss from the entrance, dropping it into his nest. Patting the spare parts of his nest, he tucked in the moss into the holes of his nest. Purring with satisfaction the agile tom crept into the nest, yawning. Stretching out his striped tabby limbs, the tom fell into a restless seep in a few moments after. Ripple.of.mc 00:16, February 22, 2015 (UTC) Blossomstripe crept into the shadows, stalking a vole. It squealed moments before taking a bite to the neck, it's eyes now lifeless. Blossomstripe purred in satisfaction, clenching the vole in her jaws to take back to camp. Flamestar 22 00:23, February 22, 2015 (UTC) Standing in shock, fur still bristling, even though Flamestar and Mapleshine were long gone, Copperdusk finally turned her back on where the Twoleg had been, and slowly started to make her way back to camp. --Bramblefire3118 02:00, February 22, 2015 (UTC) (Just to inform you guys, we're continuing in here for now) (Wait.. is all the cats from FlameClan there? Or are some still back at FlameClan's territory? I'm a bit unsure.) (They were evacuated to This tribe after the twoleg found them) (All of them? I'm just checking :o) Category:Roleplay Category:The Clan Category:FlameClan